


Those I Abandoned

by SecretlyAnOutsider_247 (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im not giving up on Familars i swear!, Some Fluff, Swearing, Thomas is in this too, how did i think of this?, shadow creatures, sides have powers, this isn't going the way ya think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SecretlyAnOutsider_247
Summary: Things have been calm in the mind scape.Or so they thought...Virgil had been keeping something from the others.When he is forced to tell them the other sides learn something new about Thomas and themselves.But can they pull together and save Thomas from those he Abandoned?Or will they be Abandoned themselves?





	Those I Abandoned

The night had fallen and it was darker in Virgil's room as the sun went down.

Virgil took one more moment to listen for movement before getting up from his bed and making his way into the hall.

The useally vibrant commons was now still and silent. It gave Virgil a sense of calm.

Virgil silently made his way up the stairs.

He found the section of wall between Roman's and Logan's room and pressed his cold hand to it.

The wall soon faded and opened a door into the subconscious.

The subconscious was a dangerous place to go if you didn't know how it worked.

The subconscious is the place for short term memory, you have only about 30 minutes in it before... Well Virgil didn't want to find out.

Virgil set his watch to 20 minutes so he'd have 10 minutes to get out, walked in and closed the door behind him.

The subconscious is very large, it had a weird looking white floor and black walls.

Virgil focused at the task at hand.

Virgil was wearing his normal black and grey hoodie but this time he had a knife on his belt that was still in its sheath, and a sliver chained necklace with a amethyst gemstone.

Virgil unsheathed his knife and readied himself.

He walked farther away from the door and scanned the Subconscious for any sign of the Abandoned he had sensed earlier.

Then a black mass came at him. 

Virgil reacted with a inhuman swiftness and tore his knife though its body. 

The mass was inky and deformed with red pricing eyes and purple veins all over.

The knife sliced the creature in half.

One half of it dropped to the floor while the other flew up into the air.

Virgil attempted to use his underdeveloped powers and managed to make himself invisible. 

The Abandoned flew right in front of him... Looking for him.

......

Then his alarm beebed.

The creature shoot towards him and Virgil felt a sharp pain on his wrist before he took out his knife and plunged it into the Abandoned's eye.

The Abandoned wailed and fell to the ground.

"Shhh." Virgil said soothingly. "I'll help you buddy." 

Virgil knelt down and took out a small stone with a Emerald on it.

Virgil placed the gem on the ground next to the Abandoned and after a minute what was left of it slithered intp the gemstone.

A small green light shown then it faded.

Virgil picked the gem up and looked into it.  

"I get it buddy, they're Abandoning me too." He said quietly.

He put the gem in his pocket.

Virgil quickly ran out of the subconscious and shut the door behind him.

The wall merged back into place.

Virgil made his way back to his room.

He sat on his bed and stared at the emerald gem.

"You're safe now." Virgil said quietly before getting up and put the gem in his lock box.

Virgil felt the pain on his wrist and saw a large and deep scratch that was bleeding.

He quickly opened his med kit and treated it.

 _that's gonna leave a scar..._ he Thought sadly.

Virgil took off his necklace and looked at its gem.

He sighed.

 _i won't let the Abandoned suffer as long as i can help it._ he thought with determination.

The moon seemed to shine brighter as Virgil took off his necklace and fell asleep.


End file.
